His Hero
by Ice Sage
Summary: This is about everyone's "favorite" crybaby Goron from MM and his hero, Link. Link must win the Goron races to keep the baby quiet while he reflects on his earlier race with Goht. But how will the Link and the Goron manage to part after three days? PLE


"You gonna try the races, Darmi

His Hero

By Ice Sage

"You gonna try the races, Darmi?"

Darmi?

Then Link looked at his large brown hands. They were not his own. He had forgotten that he was still wearing that Goron shaped mask. This mask, which imprisoned him in a large, hulky Goron, body. _He _was Darmi.

Link could only stare at the young Goron prince gazing adoringly into his eyes. The little Goron had no idea of what he truly was, a mere boy of ten years. He was Link, the Hero of Time in Hyrule. In Termina, he was nameless. A rescuer to Deku royalty maybe, but all that was now gone. Over and over he made friends, but was quickly forgotten by them as he relived the same three days over and over. It hurt sometimes. Whatever he did would be forgotten tomorrow. 

Thus was the life he was destined to live. 

Today, he was Darmani, a great Goron hero, who brought spring back to their home. The real one was dead. But thanks to his spirit, contained in a mask, Link would carry on for him. 

"You gonna do it?"

He was also champion of the Goron races.

No! _Darmani _was champion. Link was not Darmani in any way shape or form.

Until he met and _became_ Darmani.

Link looked at the baby Goron. He was such a crybaby. He'd probably throw a tantrum if "Darmi" didn't race for him.

Link nodded a "yes" to his little fan.

"Hooray!" The little Goron was ecstatic. "I can't wait to show everyone how Darmi races."

Races……..didn't he already have enough of that?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link shivered as he fumbled through the pockets of his green tunic. The thin material did nothing to shield him from the harsh winter of Snowhead Temple. It was the same one he wore when he said good-bye to Navi. He quickly glanced at the fairy hovering at his shoulder. Tatl? How in the heck do you pronounce that? She was no Navi that's for sure. He traded in the nagging "Hey!" and "Listen!" for a pixie with an attitude. Oh well. She said he was pretty cool after they rescued the Deku Princess. Maybe they would learn to work together after all.

Finally he found the key he was looking for. It was shaped like a demon. Two horns came out of its "face." A red gem was set into the cold metal. He touched the door and ran his fingers over the similarly shaped keyhole. He could almost taste the evil waiting behind that door. He shoved the key in the keyhole and turned it. Immediately the barriers holding the door in place receded behind the door as if the were alive and the door slowly swung open.

Link slowly walked in. His hand was clenched around the hilt of his sword, ready to defend himself of any creature that would attack. He was ready for anything.

He was not ready for the ominous silence that met him, indicating that he was all alone.

Except for the giant watching his every move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link, guided by the baby Goron, wandered onto the racetrack. It was enormous. The track winded around the mountain. Link could see several example obstacles such as trees and ramps. It couldn't be that hard. 

"Hey, Darmani!"

Link turned at the sound of his alias. Another Goron was running up to meet him. 

"Hey, Darmani. You are racing too? It's my first time ever so go a little easy on me ok?" he said with a sheepish grin.

Link allowed himself to smile. He gave the strange Goron a hearty pat on the back and went on his way to the starting gate.

Little did everyone know, it was his first time as well.

First time racing for pleasure that is.

Oh sure he had raced the conniving Ingo, for the ownership of Epona, and the Gorman brothers, which won him the Garo's mask. But each time he raced, it was to win something. 

What did he have to gain by participating in this? What did he have to lose?

The fate of Termina itself would be no different if he won or lost.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is _that_!?" eclaimed a surprised Tatl.

Even Link was a little shocked at what he had found behind the door. Trapped between two walls was a….._thing_. He didn't know how else to describe it. Tatl flew to the giant creature that towered above them. Her light shone upon its lifeless, but still hideous, face. Whatever it was, it was encased in ice.

"I don't get it," said Tatl. "This monster appears to be already dead."

Link wasn't so sure. He had fought many demons before this one. When they died their bodies rapidly decayed in flame as their souls quickly left for whatever hell they were destined for. This one was certainly not dead. 

Yet it was not alive.

"It's a machine!" cried Tatl. "It's a giant, four-legged machine. I wonder what it does?" 

Link was certainly about to find out. He took out his bow and notched an arrow. He shut his eyes and called upon the magic secret he had discovered. The arrow started glowing red and flames began to flicker around the head. Link shot the arrow at the machine and waited anxiously for a sign of life as it defrosted.

The creature looked around for a few seconds. It seemed to not know where it was. But it quickly lost all signs of innocence. With a deep bellow the beast tore down the two walls that prevented its freedom. It lowered his head and charged at Link.

Link cried out as he ducked the thundering hooves. The monster did not stop to try again. It just kept running. _Goht?_ Link perceived the machine's name in his mind. The thing's name was Goht?

It had a name.

This was no machine. It was the very demon that was haunting the Temple and the world around it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"On your mark!"

The announcer's voice boomed out over the stadium. Link stood at his place in the starting line. He could not believe how nervous he was. 

"Get set!"

Link curled into a ball. He was trying hard not to shake. What if he didn't win? What would the little Goron think of him?

"Go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hurry! Catch up to it! Even if you have to throw your whole body against it! Do something….anything to make it stop!"

Tatl was screaming over and over in Link's ear. Throw his body against it? What good would that do? 

Then he remembered his Goron mask.

He pulled out the, large, brown face and pressed it against his own. Immediately he was thrown into a world of expected pain. He cried out in agony as his body expanded and hardened into stone. Even his cry changed from the high shriek of a child to the deep roar of a full-grown Goron. But the pain ended as quickly as it came when the transformation was complete. 

Link curled his body into a ball and started to roll after the mechanical monster that had gotten so far ahead of him. As he moved faster, he felt that odd sensation return again. It happened every time he made an effort to roll his fastest. His body began to grow hotter. So hot that he even started to glow a fiery red. He knew what would happen when he reached maximum speed…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link grunted as he felt the iron spikes emerge from his rolled back. He no longer felt as overheated. With the spikes digging into the ground, Link was able to get over any obstacle in his way. He soared over a ramp and landed to the left of a rival Goron. The two could not see each other's faces but an aura of fierce competition engulfed both of them. Link took advantage of the situation, as well as his powerful spikes, and veered sharply to the right, straight at his rival.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crash!

Link threw himself full force at Goht. His spikes dug into tit metal body. Goht glowed red for a brief instant as it roared in protest. Its pace quickened a bit and it kicked up a large rock.

Link growled as the stone struck him on the back. It almost sent him reeling out of his spin. He struggled to steady himself. If he stopped rolling now, he'd have to reheat again to force the spikes to return. 

"Look out!"

A ball of brilliant blue light cut through the air and planted itself on Link's chest. With a wail, Link uncurled and lay, sprawled out on the ground. 

"Wake up!" Tatl flashed her light in his eyes.

Link raised his head just in time to see Goht standing about a fifty feet away from him. It reared on its hind legs raised its head and sparks of electricity gathered around its horns. With a heavy thud, Goht pounded the ground with its front hooves. A flash of blue lighting was hurled right at Link.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"C'mon, Darmi!" 

Link could hear the baby Goron cheering for him. He slammed into his rival one last time before moving onwards. The other Goron went out of control and veered off the track, much to delight of the crowd enjoying this exciting race.

"Ok, there is a huge ramp up ahead," said Tatl between gasps as she tried to keep up. "If you don't make it, you'll never win. Try taking the path to the left and around it."

But Link was in no mood to listen. He had two more Gorons to pass and third place was not good enough for him. Summoning all his strength, he bowled over towards the ramp.

"Link! Are you crazy? The other two skipped the ramp and decided to go around it!. What makes you think _you_ can make it?"

But Tatl's words became lost. If he want around the ramp he still have to catch up with the other two racers. If he made it, he would gain the lead. Time itself seemed to stop as Link entered the slope

__

No turning back now!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reacting quickly, Link leaped out of the way of the lightning.

Brimming with anger, Link charged forward again. He shut his eyes as he felt the heat build up. He let out a sigh of relief when the spikes finally burst forth. Link grinned at his own cunning. He never allowed Goht to recover after it let out its lightning bolt. Being a creature of larger size, it would take longer for Goht to reach top speed. 

Link flew over a dirt ramp. He soared right over Goht and pummeled into its back. The monster lost it's footing and collapsed. Already it was starting to emit wisps of black smoke. Removing the Goron mask, Link ran up to the demon, sword in hand, to deliver the final blow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thud!

Link showed no reaction as he hit the ground very hard. He just continued to roll. But the crowd's cheers and Tatl's happy jingle was proof that he had made it.

He was going to win.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link raised his sword and thrust it into Goht with all his might.

The machine roared in pain and quickly leapt to its feet in hope to outrun its pursuer once more. But something was definitely malfunctioning inside Goht's body. It ran in a dazed state, like a lost child. Finally, it slammed into the wall and fell to the ground once more. The force of the impact caused the ceiling to give way. Boulder upon boulder pounded its armor. Finally, with a deep groan, Goht set loose its black soul as it decayed in green flame.

Link rushed to the rubble. When the dust and smoke cleared, he tentatively inserted a hand into the pile of rocks. He pulled out the only remaining trace of Goht, its hideous face.

With one more guardian free, Link stepped into the blue portal created for him and left the Temple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tired and exhausted from his race, Link put up a fight to the end and crossed the finish line.

Link calmly stood up. He shook out his dizziness, wiped his brow and let the thrill of being a champion sink in.

The crowd was going wild. One by one they came forward to shake the hand of Darmani and congratulate him. The last Goron to leave was the little prince. He just stood there and gazed adoringly into Link's eyes.

"Great job, Darmi. I knew you could win."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue:

As expected, when Link was forced to return to the beginning of his three day adventure, his amazing feat was forgotton. Goron City was once again covered with snow. It was as if Goht had never been destroyed. But Link could not allow anything like that to bother him. He had a job to do. He continued his work, saved the waters of Great Bay and returned light to the darkness that was Ikana Canyon.

Now there was just one more thing to do before it all ended.

"Great job racing today, Darmi."

Link and the Goron prince sat side by side outside the racetrack watching the sun set. After all his adventures, Link felt as if he had to go see the little guy one last time. He even went through the trouble of defeating Goht and winning the races again to see him. What would the prince do if "Darmi" suddenly left without saying good-bye?

Link's feet twitched in nervousness. This was the end of the third day. The moon would fall tomorrow unless Link could find a way to stop it. But Link would find a way. He always did.

"Thanks." It felt awkward trying to speak with the baby. Link hardly spoke to anybody.

"Now that the winter is gone, are you going to stay with us or are you going on more adventures?"

Link sighed. This was the one question he was trying to avoid. The real Darmani was dead. There was no way Link could possibly take his place. They were two completely different people. The baby would have to go on without his hero.

"Kid," he started. 

It was so weird to call someone "Kid" when you were only of ten years yourself.

"Kid, I don't know if I'll be ever coming back."

The Goron eyes filled with tears. Yet he did not start wailing like he had in the past. He couldn't do that to "Darmi."

"Why," he said, his voice quivering.

"Because I have to save you."

"But you already have, Darmi. You brought spring back to us."

Link shook his head. "No, that was only the beginning." He pointed at the demonic moon hovering above them.

"Do you see that scary face over there?"

Now the baby Goron started to cry. "It scares me, Darmi," he sobbed. "It gets bigger every day. I even see it in my sleep."

"Well, Darmi is gonna go and chase that scary face away for you."

The Goron gasped. "You'd do _that_ for _me_?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll chase it away for you. But I can't return here again."

The Goron thought for a minute. "Oh…I see. You have to follow it to make sure it won't come back to scare me."

"That's right," Link confirmed. His heart ached to tell a lie to such an innocent face. But the Goron just couldn't understand these things.

"Ok, Darmi. I won't cry when you're gone. I can't cry because I know that you will miss me too. You never cry. I'll always remember how you left to save me."

"That's right. I'm going to save you."

__

And your friends as well.

The Goron stood up. He wrapped his arms around Link's neck. Link lifted his large arms and hugged the baby as tightly as he could. 

As if in answer to this action, an ominous rumble was heard. It was a clear sign that Link didn't have a lot of time left.

"You better go home," Link said. "I have a job to do."

The baby didn't cry. Instead he looked again in adoration at his hero.

"Good-bye, Darmi. I'll miss you."

Link couldn't even say a good-bye in return for he was afraid his voice would choke with his tears as he watched his biggest little fan walk away.

The baby, walked a few steps, stopped, turned around and waved at Link, a small smile crossed his face. Then he went on his way

"Good-bye, little guy," he whispered when the baby was out of sight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Link, in his normal form, and still silent as ever, stood on Clock Tower before the Skull Kid one last time. After three days, he was still wearing that horrible, purple mask.

"Well, if it's something that can be stopped," the Kid said, gesturing to the falling moon. 

"Then just try to stop it."

With that challenge, the Skull Kid let out a horrible scream. A faint light flashed in the moon's eyes as it began to sink at an accelerated rate.

"I promise," Link finally shouted out as he took out his ocarina. After today, he will never be forgotten. Not if that baby Goron could help it. "Tomorrow, when you wake up, there will be no scary face to frighten you any more!"

That night, despite the commotion in Clock Town, the baby Goron slept soundly for the first time in a lifetime of three days.


End file.
